Sonadow Wishes Do come true
by SavannahlovesSONADOW44
Summary: sorry I'm to lazzzzy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Wishing Apon a Star.**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I lay my head on the edge of the handle bar on my porch as I slammed my fist against the handle bar years soaking my fur. " Shadow it had to be you!.." I sobbed closing my eyes tightly once again my fist net the metal railing.

I was crying for him , I had to admit it to myself I just had to. I fell in love with him, my rival my feelings had finally got to me and I now know that I love him , I also know he hates me and would kill me for a penny.

"Shadow!.." I screamed at the top of my lungs as I lifted my head to see a shooting star passing me by, my momma said right before she died to always wish on the star. ' I wish Shadow and I could be closer, best friends, maybe ... maybe even more..'

I sighed wiping my eyes drying my tears that fell on the canvas painted of my face ( his face ) " I tried .." I said before walking to my bed and drifting to sleep. My sleep was the third most important thing on this planet to me.

Mostly cause I'm in a awful mood without it. I opened my eyes the next morning rubbing them with the palms of my soft blue hands as I yawned from tiredness. I grabbed my blankets tossing them off the bed and sitting up looking at my desk that was loaded with work and old drawings.

Nobody knows that I have a dream to be an artist and so far I'm failing but that's just my opinion. I sighed grabbing a towel and heading into the shower. I brushed my quills back but it made me look feminine I actually liked it.

I put a few of my quill hairs to the side so I could fix them when I realized that it looked like bangs and it looked cute. Is it me or is my figure , more curvy? I looked in the full body mirror and shrieked ' uh oh!' I think I wished wrong.

Maybe I'm seeing things! I rubbed my eyes but the image didn't disappear it was official I'm a girl I saw I had boobs perfectly round and plump on my chest, my um " lower area" normal, my eyes finally had longer eye lashes.

OK END OF THIS CHAPPIE LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Fitting in With Others.**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I panicked grabbing my towel and covering my body and grabbing the phone dialing Blaze's phone number I know that she's good in situations like this I think.

"Hello?" her voice rang through my ears making me worry more. " U-Um hi Blaze it's Sonic, c-can you do me a favor?" my voice cracked as if I was crying.

Boy I wish I could restart that. "Uh sure Sonic what is it?" she asked her voice rang with worry. Which drove me insane. " Will you come over with some girl clothes and under garments? I'll explain later just please. Ok bye."

I sighed dropping the phone on my bed and putting my robe on. What if I'm stuck like this? or what if I'm not as strong as I used to be? these thoughts scared the hell out of me.

About fifteen minutes later blaze walked through my bedroom door with Silver right by her side. " Sonic? " she asked setting the clothes down on the bed. " In here Blaze!" I called out from the closet. I walked out and she gasped.

I blushed as Silver looked at me like some kind of pervert would when he see's a girl in nothing but her under wear. " Sonic w-what happened?!" Blaze asked her mouth open and her eyes wide as she waited for me to explain.

After I explained she understood but Silver made me uncomfortable cause he's a guy and he's staring at me like he could see through my clothes. I grabbed the clothes on the bed that she had layed out for me. I put them on they were jean shorts and a small shirt with the letters ' come at me' on it the rest of the shirt had showed my stomach.

I smiled when she handed me her hoodie knowing I wouldn't go out like this. Blaze grabbed a makeup bad out of her pocket and I just let her as long as no one will know its me I'm fine with it.

Blaze grabbed a clear lip gloss applying it to my lips and then some mascara , and that led to eye shadow. After that she handed me some different tennis shoes.

The shoes had a zipper on the side and were black with cheeta print on the out side. I looked in the mirror and smiled I guess I looked ok. Me Blaze, and Silver the prevert headed out I had a plan of my own I needed to talk to Tails he'll know what to do.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I sat down at Tails house he was supposed to be finished with this damn machine already. " Tails! hurry up!" I groaned. I suddenly looked at the door that was opening slowly I saw Blaze, Silver, and- wait who is she? I saw a beautiful blue hedgehog about Sonics size

Only she was more curvy and her eyes sparkled she was a decent weight. Her bangs covered up one of her gorgeus emerald eyes. My eyes went wide and I sat up.

" Uh hi my names Shadow." I introduced myself to her and she greeted me with a giggle. Her laugh was adorable and she as even more than beautiful up close.

"The name-" I then noticed how she nervously glanced at Blaze who's eyes said 'dont!' but she continued on with her sentence as soon as her gaze met mine again. " The names Sonia."

Sonia smiled at me and I returned the smile earning an astonished look from Blaze and her both and Silver was scanning her ass which made me angry. I walked towards Silver grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

- 1O MINUTES OF ASS KICKING LATER XD-

I walked back in and heard Sonia giggle her eyes sparkled and her quills pointed downwards , I had to have her as mine, she just had to be , I want her and I will get her!

I was snapped out of my trance when she touched my shoulder with her soft smile on her face, the smile that reminded me of Sonic, and Maria. " Are you ok Shadow?" she asked softly.

Is it possible for love to follow me like it did with me and Maria." I-I'm fine Sonic- I-I mean Sonia!" I sweat dropped and she giggled slightly but cutely almost everything she did was cute..

Its official I'm love struck...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Shadow finds out about Sonia ( Sonic )**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I smiled at her and she smiled back I'm so glad she doesn't know the ' mean bad ass ' me. " Sonia why don't we get to know each other better? why not go outside and sit on the porch and talk maybe if its ok with you?" I asked twiddling my thumbs nervously.

Sonia nodded and pulled me onto the porch outside. "Ok so what do you want to know about me?" I asked first maybe I should have asked who goes first but I cant help it. Sonia thought for a moment when she finally came to an 'ah ha!' moment.

" Who was your worst enemy?" I thought for a moment I thought about 'faker' and then Eggman but then again I also had Black Doom an- wait that's a lot of people against me. Meh oh well but still I think my worst ememy is Mephlise. " Well Mephlise is my worst he looks like me only his stripes are a light pale blue."

I explained the whole thing but she seemed to look uninterested which worried me. " So Shadow who do you hate most?" she asked this was an easy one simple he's cocky, annoying, a pest, a " good guy".

Get the hint yet? no I'll give you a clue he's an idiot. If you guessed Sonic your correct. I hated Sonic for being so nice for being himself I just want to beat him so bad! he's a damn cocky pest! or in my words and idiotic pest.

"That's easy Sonic the hedgehog! he's such a pest! I hate him! I really do!" I looked at her, her eyes looked as if she had shattered loosing there glow and happiness replaced by sadness. " Why?, why do you hate me so much?..." she whispered.

" Huh?" I was dumb founded and she was hurt I didn't understand how I hurt her feelings if she's not the faker. " I said why do you hate me Shadow! I haven't done anything to you! , you ungrateful bastard! I saved you multiple times I cared for you and helped you with your problems you bastard!" she stood up towerin over me and snarling.

" Sonic!?" I asked 'uh oh'. " You guessed correctly, good choice before you meet my demon!" she screamed her fur darkened and her eyes turned white ' uh oh! only one thing left to do ... RUN!' was the last thought before I ran inside hiding behind Blaze.

I cant hit her, and I just realized I spilled the truth about her. " Little help here?!" Sonic grinned demonicly but stopped and went back to normal " I'm glad you feel the same."

Sonic spat out her last sentence before leaving. ' Way to go Shadow!'.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I left to my house I should have not let my guard down it happens every time with love. I'm always rejected. I sighed running home wishing I had never wished on that star. Tears came down my fragile eyes that can show any emotion I try not to display.

I laughed lightly hitting my head on an alley wall my hand above my head as I cried silently. "I wasted all my time on you, you... you BASTARD!" I screamed punching the wall creating a crack and then the wall shattered fully.

I was so angry ... I just felt so betrayed like always. My eyes opened when I bumped into someone tall and soft? I opened my eyes with a gasp me and the other gasped. I bumped into_** Scourge**_!

" Watch where your going beautiful! you wouldn't want to get hurt would ya'?" I smiled drying my river of tears leaving the tear stains on my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry Scourge" I said holding my head. " Hey how do you know my-?" before he could finish I cut in. " Its me Sonic ."

Scourge smiled , the first smile I've seen in years. " Hey blue you ok?" he asked grabbing my hand and pulling it off my head to see if I had any new bruises or cuts.

My head had a small cute but other than that I was not injured. " I-I'm fine." I stuttered out , talk about embarrassing right? and to make things worse I was blushing...


End file.
